RacerWolf
by Freaky Werewolf
Summary: The humans find out that the supernatural world exists. With that came a war, a treaty but Shifters however broke that peace and in turn were made to be last in society, slaves. Bella is a wolf shifter and has to fight in a world that is made to entertain the vampires and humans. She's a RacerWolf and she has to race in order to survive. The year 2172. An Alice/Bella pairing
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Authors Note: So I don't own anything of Twilight. If I did ill be one rich Hispanic Lol. So everyone I hope you enjoy this story and please leave a review at the end of your reading ill greatly appreciate it. Thank You!**

Laughter filled the air as children entering their teens continued to play the classroom game called "Flyswatter". The room was futuristic with the walls metallic, the children's chairs were made of metal but were very comfortable due to the blue cushions attached, and the desk attached to said chairs were made of glass with very small electrical components inside that popped up worksheets for them. These were made so that paper was not needed anymore, small pens with a rubber cushion would suffice. One side of the room was filled with girls the other boys, they cheered their teammates on as they scribbled the pens against one glass area in the wall, the writing coming out as light blue text glowing against the darkened room. The girl quickly rechecked her answer then swiveled around to look across the room at the glass wall in front of the class. It was covered with answers, ranging from decimals to fractions, to whole numbers all over in random areas. When she found what she was looking for she raced forward down the empty aisle that was made for the opponents, grabbed a plastic clear flyswatter and swatted at the answer. Her teammates cheered as the boys groaned in disappointment.

"Now hold on a minute boys." A woman walked forward from a corner in the room. "Remember I must see if the answer is correct." Dark green eyes stared at the girls work, her caramel colored hair went down to her shoulders, and she was wore a simple red blouse and black jeans.

"Mrs. Cullen we know it's correct, Rosalie always gets it right." A boy from one of the seats groaned out.

Rosalie stuck her nose up in the air, her long blonde hair falling off of her shoulders to go down past them as those piercing blue eyes glared at the boy. "Well I study and at least do the homework unlike some immature boys who would rather stay up and play those stupid video games." The girls giggled while the boys voiced their disagreement on the games.

"Now Rosalie just because you have an A in my class doesn't mean you have the right to pick on others. In any case Rosalie is correct and that gives the final score of 20 to 15, ladies at the end of class you may come up and choose you candy. Class if you may put the chairs back to where they belong we can start on history today." Mrs. Cullen walked to the front of her desk and leaned back against it as she plucked up a glass board from her metal desk filled with lights showing her worksheet files, grades, tests, and quizzes. She pulled out her pen and wiped it across her board, in turn to her command the glass wall behind her and in front of her was wiped clean and the glass wall in front was shut off, its light dimming from the inside. The students quickly pulled the chairs in their original spots and sat down.

"Mrs. Cullen do we need our history file today?"

"No Thomas, in fact leave you desks off for now." Mrs. Cullen pulled up her seating chart and selected the word random, a neon green light started to flash all around the boxes that signify the students; it finally stopped after a few seconds. "Charlie, can you tell me what day it is today?"

"May 10, 2172."

"Correct, do you know why I asked?"The boy with black short hair shook his head as he turned to his friends who merely shrugged as an answer to him.

"I asked because May 10 is a very important day to remember children. It is when the Shifters finally admitted defeat and in turn for breaking a treaty they were made to be last in society, outcasts let's say." She shrugged as Rosalie raised her hand. "Yes Rosalie?"

"What treaty did they break?"

"Ah the Treaty of Peace, you see children us Humans back then didn't realize that the supernatural existed. We were oblivious to their world; we believed they were just stories, myths created to scare children just like you way back then so they wouldn't wander in the dark. They hid among us, Shifters looking like bodybuilders, Vampires as models."

"What does a Shifter mean?"

"Do Vampires drink human blood?"

"Do they eat children?"

Mrs. Cullen raised her hands, "Children, let me explain the history first. Now, where too begin?" She tapped her chin, "Well let me start by explaining what a Shifter and a Vampire are. Vampires are immortal, meaning that they can live for as long as they like until someone kills them by their only weakness which is fire. They have skin as strong as diamonds, incredibly fast, strong, and can hold up information 1000x better than any human. We don't know how vampires came to be but many believe it was supposed to be human's next evolution. You can only be turned into a vampire if you are bitten by another, which then starts the three day process of you physically dying, it's a gruesome and most painful experience and many vampires explain it as your inside being lit on fire. During the beginning of their time they feasted on humans and you could tell which the human drinkers were by their eye color. Red meant human blood, Gold animal blood." Mrs. Cullen looked around the room to make sure her class was paying attention

"Shifters need a bit more explaining. Now Shifters can only be born, not made. The reason being is that it's literally in their bloodline to shift or change into any animal." She quickly raised her hand, "Now I'm not saying that the Shifters have the choice of being any animal they want at any time. What I'm trying to say is that it depends on what blood of the animal is in a certain family tribe."

"Mrs. Cullen? What exactly do you mean by the blood of an animal being inside a certain tribe?"

"What I mean is this; the Kickapoo's very first tribal chief made a deal with the Eagles spirit, the deal being this, if the Eagle spirit gave his tribe the same strength and abilities as his then he, in return, would protect all Eagles and would honor his spirit. So from then on only people who have Kickapoo blood in their system can change into very large Eagles."

"What if a Kickapoo tribe member had a baby with another tribe member? Would that child be able to change into two animals?"

"No, in all of Shifter history there hasn't been a child who can shift into two different animals. It depends on the child's strongest bloodline. For example, if the Eagle blood and Bear blood were to fight for dominance, who would you think would win?"

"So even in blood it all depends on who's the strongest in nature?"

"Yes, that's why most tribe members like to have spouses who do not have a spirit in them so that their spirit could live on and not die off in the food chain so to speak. Now moving on, Shifters can only be immortal if they continually shift into their animal form, if they suddenly stopped shifting for number of years their spirit in them would die off from not being used and they turn back into being a mortal. So in a sense Shifters are mortals and immortals. Shifters like I said look like bodybuilders because they have to hold that spirit that's in their body, they must eat twice as much as a regular person to feed their inner animal."

Mrs. Cullen wrote on her board and the glass wall behind her copied whatever she wrote. She wrote "2017". "This year is the year us humans found out about the myth world. We discovered the Vampires and the Shifters fighting each other and in the mist of their battle we were dragged in to protect ourselves." The children watched the board as a line appeared below the year and a new one came on "2030". "This is when we came together to make what is known today as the Treaty of Peace. It consisted of all the beings to be able to live amongst ourselves. The rules were this; Vampires are to never harm or suck human blood or harm a Shifter, if they sucked human blood the penalty would be death. Shifters are to never harm a Vampire or a Human. The same rule applies for humans; we may not harm a Vampire or a Shifter. After the treaty a society was built." Everything on the board was erased and was replaced with the word Vampires.

"Vampires are at the top of society because one, they had a lot of money they accumulated over the years, two, their memory allowed them to get the best jobs which consisted being a Laywer, Teacher, Doctor, Etc." A line came down from Vampire and the word Shifter was written beneath. "Shifters are second because they still have far better abilities than humans, they can still get the jobs at the top so can humans but it'll take a bit more work." Another line was formed and Humans were written. "Humans were at the bottom because we lived short lives and have the least physical abilities than our supernatural brother and sisters. Some Shifters got the slum jobs like us but that still didn't deter us from getting much better jobs, I'd say we were middleclass despite us being last in society."

"Then why did the Shifters breach the treaty if everyone was happy the way it was? I mean, yes humans are at the bottom but that's only because we aren't as strong as the supernatural." A girl exclaimed from the front row pushing her glasses up her nose a bit more.

"Angela it's a bit wrong don't you think?" The girl turned around to face her friend Jessica. "Yeah we are weak according to Mrs. Cullen's explanation but that doesn't give the vampires the right to take over society."

"Jessica brings up a good point." Everyone turned to their teacher as she walked to the two girls, "That's why the Shifters retaliated, they hated that their enemy was at the top and wished for everyone to be equal but of course law is law children and they broke that law when they killed a group of vampires in the middle of the street causing the second Great War. Everyone was divided, like Angela there were humans who loved the way things turned out and only wanted the war to end, so some humans sided with the Vampires. Others like Jessica wished for more equality and fought with the Shifters."

Her pen moved swiftly over her board as she pulled up a video file. The children watched in horror and fascination. "There are many videos that show the second Great War thanks to technology these days. This is only one of the many taken by a civilian."

The screen was moving side by side indicating that the person was running; screaming was heard as the man panted. Suddenly he stopped the camera pointed down at his black worn out sneakers and dark jeans. With a swift movement the camera was pointed forwards towards the scene; a tall, dark tanned man stood with only a pair of shredded shorts, behind him other men fought. Bullets flew everywhere, men falling off of buildings and others taking out swords if their enemy got too close. Five more men like the first came to join him on the top all wearing the same thing, tattered shorts. The enemy came at them swords raised but they just merely pushed them aside while 4 very pale figures came into view. One of them pointed towards the 6 his mouth moving but no words can be heard over the commotion. Then it happened, all of the men suddenly jumped, literally, out of their skin and in their place were very large animals. They could've been higher than a horse. One was a lion, the other a lynx, a coyote, a wolf, tiger, and a gorilla.

The class leaned over their desks, the boys smiling a bit at the thought of a fight, the girls covering their mouths, not sure to either be repulsed or fascinated. Before anyone could blink the animals charged forward the gorilla shifter quickly being taken over by two of the vampires. After that it was all a blur, the camera was being zigged zagged back and forth between the bodies trying to catch a glimpse of the fighters. Suddenly the class screamed and backed away when the lynx shifter was suddenly thrown towards the camera man who fell back to avoid being crushed by the oversized cat. The camera rolled off towards the side before cutting off at the face of the pained lynx.

"As you can see children, the war was gruesome and brutal. As I said the Shifters admitted defeat when they were suddenly overrun on an ambush attack at their main base. With that on this day May 10, 2075, the Shifters were made last in society."

"Why? I mean they were only trying to help us." Thomas spoke up playing with his shirt. The class stared as if torn from feeling pity to disgust for the Shifters. Mrs. Cullen sighed.

"It was of course not an overnight decision Thomas. It took weeks of discussion and heated debate on what could be done."

"So they decided slavery was the best!" Rosalie yelled slamming her hand on her desk as she abruptly stood up her face flushed.

"I think it was the best choice." Everyone turned to stare at Charlie. "I mean they did break the treaty, everyone was happy the way the world turned out. It was the Shifters fault for trying to change things." Silence was met. Rosalie glared at Charlie her hands turning into fists.

Mrs. Cullen shook her head as she wrote Humans and Vampires side by side, draws a line and writes Shifters at the bottom. "Everyone has their own opinion on this subject, Rosalie please sit down." She did so reluctantly breathing out a sigh. "This is the society chart that everyone knows today," she quickly drew three lines separating from the Shifters. "Now because of them being at the bottom Shifters have three different roles in society. One is the typical workers," she quickly wrote that word in. "They do construction, keep our generators going, makes sure our cities are clean, provide electricity and heat." She wrote Guards on the next separated line. "Here only selected families are Guards. That is because important people area target in the upper world so they buy whole families of Shifters to protect them and from then on each generation is committed and bound by law to protect that family. Lastly are the," She wrote Entrants. "Entrants, or as more commonly known in the media world, athletes, slaves. They are known for their sports; they are bought and sold as if they were racehorses."

"Now that I approve of, my family and I are huge RacerWolf fans. People say the champion of 10 years Sam will be beaten by Paul a new rookie who came from the bottom to the top in such a short amount of time!" Thomas gushed excitedly, "I'm gonna be a WolfRider when I grow up!" He pointed to his chest proudly.

"That's great Thomas but let's not get off topic." Mrs. Cullen smiled softly as the girls huffed annoyingly at the boys who continued to whisper about the upcoming races and battles of the Shifters. "Now children that's all for today's history lesson, tomorrow you will have a quiz on what you learned today." With that the bell rung and all the students rushed out of class except for the girls who stopped by their teachers' desk to get their reward for winning the game earlier. Three stayed behind though, Rosalie, Angela and Jessica. "What is it girls?"

"We were wondering what your views on the Shifters were." Jessica asked

"Ladies it's impolite of me to tell you my views."

"Yes but we must know, I have to know that not everybody believes Shifters should be treated this way." Rosalie looked down.

Mrs. Cullen looked at the girls before she sighed and rubbed her neck, she stood up and wiped her board clean. Without looking up she said, "My view is this, Shifters wanted us to be equal with them, in return they paid the ultimate price…their freedom." She held the board down to her side motioning the girls to the door. "So my view is that I respect them for trying to make life easier on us and that they should be let free." All the girls smiled at her and ran off with their bags over their shoulders. Mrs. Cullen smiled softly as she locked the door to her room and started heading home. What she couldn't have heard though was the scream of a woman down in the lower pits of the city.

"Come on Renee, your almost there just a little more!"

**So that's the end of the prologue Chapter. What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Has potential? Leave a review and let me know :)Also if you have questions feel free to ask. Ill answer them.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dreaded May 10

**Authors Note:** **Wow! Thank you everyone for reviewing and either alerting this story or adding it to their favorites. Thank you so much! I know it's been a couple of months and I'm sorry for not updating sooner! It's just I would delete this chapter and rewrite it all over again cause I didn't like how it flowed. So please tell me how it went thank you! Also I was asked a few questions from "Ulster Gold" and "segir" I shall answer them now.**

**Ulster Gold's Questions:**

**1. Alice for now is not a Vampire, but she will be, I will explain later on in the story.**

**2. No she does not know Bella**

**3. Yes there are Shifters who were against it, again it will be explained in the story**

**4. Yes, we are going to met the rest of the Cullen's/Vamps. In the US though we call it Middle School. I don't know what country you're in but if its set at around the age of 12-15 then yes a Primary school :)**

**5. Yes I have seen the Spartacus series but only a few, I'm actually going back to them as a reference for the RacerWolf. You read my mind when Carlisle will be the Entrants doctor :). Some Shifters do get a kick out of being in the races/battles. It will be explained more when the story really gets going! Hint: Paul ;) lol**

**segir's Questions:**

**1. I'll explain how humans move up later on in the story :) but for now it's mainly based off of wealth and a certain "List" or either popularity. You will see soon enough!**

**2. Vampires are not allowed to grow. It is a set number, again it will be explained later on in much greater details**

**3. It depends, I believe I answered your question in this chapter if not let me know :)!**

**If anyone has anymore questions please feel free to ask. I don't bite at all! And as always due to copyright issues, I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**Anyways no more blabber talk on with the story :)**

**Chapter 1 Dreaded May 10**

"Hey you, Get back on your feet!"

"Come on you stupid monkey get those coals in there faster or else you won't get your break!"

"Come on mutts! Pull!"

Yelling, shouting, screaming…that's all it was everyday he worked. Quil panted as he looked around him. It was getting dark, the sun setting to his left; his friends were all around him slowly pulling up a huge metal barrel filled to the brim with coal up a very steep hill that reached to a scary looking building. Quil shuddered as he felt someone being whipped behind him.

"Hey mutts keep pulling! I didn't say you can stop for a rest!" Quil quickly turned his head, his old friend Jared was whining, his tail tucked between his legs as the human glared at him. "Try and stop again and we will see what happens!" The human was sweating all over due to the large foyer in the building; it made the humidity in this sector unbearable. You can only imagine how it felt for the Shifters. The humidity making their body heat spike up, sweat dripped off of the fur making it look like they just jumped out of the water. Quil saw that the human was only wearing shorts and lightweight shoes, around his torso hung the whip he put back as he walked towards the front of the wolf shifters.

Around him were all his friends he grew up with his whole life, they were chained up to a 20 meter high barrel strapped down firmly by chain from the top of its cover by a loop all the way down to the base of the moving railroad. He himself was in gear suitable for the job of pulling such a large thing, a metal chest harness went across to his sides and down to the chains connecting him to another friend behind him, the chest harness also had two more straps that went to his sides but this time connected to another part of the tack he was wearing that went around his stomach and back, he had a head harness like a horse that connected to the tack around his stomach making it easier to pull.

They were lined up in three rows with 10 Shifters in each; he himself was behind 3 from the front. Quil panted and looked down at his matted legs covered in mud, his whole lower half was in it. His usual chocolate brown fur was nearly black from all the sweat and mud. "Let's go dogs! Pull!"

_CRACK! _The human whipped the air signaling them to start moving.

As one the pack tugged, Quil lifted one paw slowly as they felt the weight slowly shift forward. "Harder!" Some jumped forward to see if it'll make the job move faster. _"Come on Quil!"_ He heard Jared yell at him in his head as he nipped his tail.

"_I'm tugging as hard as I can J! Come on everybody tug as one! You three stop jumping around like that! It won't help us at all." _He ordered as he tried to yell over the roar of the flames and all the yelling along with the noise the rest of the shifters were doing. The Gorilla Shifters were throwing large amounts of Coal bigger than them into the empty barrels that they were being handed to from the mines.

The mines were being tended from human criminals and Fox Shifters. The humans would start chipping through the tunnel and hand the coal to the foxes that in turn pull them out to the Gorillas. Quil looked up seeing the sky being blocked from a large cloud of black smoke. He crinkled his nose at the smell of everyone around him; he was surprised he hadn't lost his sense of smell down here. A wolf beside him lost his footing in the mud making the two up front tug harder.

"_What the hell?!"_

"_Hoy! What's going on back there!?"_

"_I can't find my footing! The mud's too slippery!" _The chestnut wolf dug his long black claws deep into the mud to try and get his bearings while the two tried to keep their heads pulled forward from being tugged back.

"_Not your front, use your back legs. That's where you get you control from!"_ Jared yelled.

The wolf did as he was told and in no time the group was moving again. It took them another half hour till the first row touched the top. From up here Quil could see two more groups like his coming out from huge holes to get too the building. He snorted as his own paw reached the end of the hill.

"_Almost done buddy!" _Quil smiled wolfishly as he turned around seeing the barrel stop safely at the top. The humans quickly rushed to the wolves unlatching them from the harnesses as the Buffalo shifters came to take their place.

"_Well, well…Quil you made it again!"_

"_Took longer than it was supposed to but yes."_ A 10 foot heavily sweated buffalo came into view from the heavy steam; you can see where the harness dug into his skin. He felt a human start to unclip his harness from around his stomach.

It looked like the buffalo smiled before waving his head around. _"Oh please! You wolves are made for this kind of work! If my group tried this we would be dead before we even made it to the top! No matter how fast or how slow you go Quil; your animal will always do the job faster than any Shifter."_

Quil stepped aside as he was finally unlatched from the harness. The lack of weight nearly made him fall forward when he tried to move out of the way for Harold. His muscles burned, as Harold took his spot in the line, steam rose from his body as his pack slowly walked towards the elevator that lead them out of this sector. He couldn't help but think as he looked up at the fake sky being projected from the ceiling making it look realistic, if following in his father's footsteps was a good idea.

"_Quil! Snap out of it! You better get moving or else you'll miss the last shuttle to get home!"_

"_Good luck Harold! Hope you won't get any more cuts from those harnesses!"_

"_Speak for yourself young one! Make sure your mother looks after those or else they will get infected!"_ At that moment he looked down and saw a jagged line running across his chest. Blood slowly leaked down matting his fur even more.

"_Ah fuck! Yeah I'll make sure it doesn't! Thanks Harold! I'll see you Monday!"_ He saw Harold give him a final nod of his head before he took off running towards the elevator.

This sector was 13. For all around there is nothing but huge buildings emitting heat and smoke, the smoke itself is sucked up by huge fans that transform the smoke into oxygen for the upper Sectors. The remaining materials like ash are deposited to the level above, 12. Quil just managed to slip between the sliding doors of the elevator.

"_What did Harold have to say?"_ Jared asked when Quil opened his mind up too him. All Shifters have the power to mind link up to others no matter the animal. It's up to the Shifter himself if he would allow his own mind to open up.

"_Just reminding me why we puny sized wolves have to tug such a massive barrel up a steep slope."_

"_It's because our bodies are able to withstand it much better than any animal. If the Buffalos were to try it they would've tired out too easily, they have the force yes but not stamina. Elephants have stamina and force but their legs can't handle the steep slope."_ Jared explained calmly as the view of Sector 13 was blocked from them. The air cooled significantly earning a few breaths of relief from the wolves.

Quil took a much needed breath as the elevator stopped in-between Sectors 13 and 12. This is where Shifters go to punch in for work, to shift and put their belongings away in small boxed lockers. The doors revealed a huge hallway that allowed 10 mammoth Shifters to walk side by side. Huge pipes ran along the walls as the people shuffled about. It was like a city, people going from one side of the hallway to the other. The pack split up the females going into their own private quarters to change from the eyes of the males.

Quil shook out his fur and growled when it made his wound sting. The showers were in the middle of the dark hallway, it managed to accompany any size of the shifters. He stepped in and pushed his paw on a button beneath him. The shower sprayed cold water all over him quickly taking off all the grime from work. He stood there watching the mud and blood wash down the drain between his paws as he enjoyed the freezing cold tempatures against his heated body.

The showers were only a wall in the middle of the hallway; there was no need for privacy for they are only allowed to shower in animal form. Once the grime was gone Quil stopped the water and turned on the dryer. Within minutes he was clean, well as clean as you can get without soap.

He stepped out and shook his fur out. Trotting to the left side of the room he entered an opened doorway that was for wolf shifters only. Inside were male shifters changing into their human clothes talking and joking around. He saw Jared; he wore a sleeveless black shirt, brown baggy shorts and white sneakers. He stood at 6 foot with red brown skin, cropped black hair and brown eyes. His muscles were long and round.

"Wonder where you went sweet boy!" Quil growled at him, he wasn't sweet! "Now, now need to growl pup. Hurry up and get dressed its almost dark and Billy told us to get home with the supplies."

A look of confusion crossed his face. Supplies? Where they building something? He kept his questions to himself for now and quickly shifted. He opened up his locker number 176 with his thumb print against the small scanner in the middle. It beeped before opening. He pulled out his tan shorts and boxers quickly slipping them on, his socks and black shoes came next. Finally he grabbed his wallet and nodded his head to Jared.

Quil was a bit taller than Jared standing at 6'2, he had black curly hair, tanned skin and brown eyes. His muscles were much bigger than Jared's but was still small compared to the others. They ran out into the hallway dodging animals and human/vampire patrols. They couldn't help but crinkle their nose in disgust at the strong spicy smell being emitted from them.

Quil looked over quickly and saw a shifter being talked to by a vampire patrol officer. The patrols wore dark blue, baggy jeans with a gun holster on their left thigh. Black military boots, white, long sleeved, button up shirt with a black bullet proof vest on. Their helmets were dark blue with a black tinted visor showing him the information of the shifter he was talking to in blue text appearing in the visor. A dark blue cape hung on his shoulders barely touching the ground with a white logo on it.

The logo showed two fisted hands holding a long chain with the letter V behind it. The V stood for Volturi and the Hands were the humans, the chain was supposed to represent the Shifting community being bound by them.

He snorted in disgust before getting into a similar elevator as before that took them to Sector 10. This sector was where they lived. "Tell me Jared. Why are we getting supplies? I understand the need to get home before dark…especially today but.." Quil trailed off not knowing what else to say as he looked around the elevator.

"Your mother didn't inform you this morning?"

"No I left before she woke up."

"I see…," Jared looked around making sure none of the others were listening in before he whispered so low that even their enhanced hearing couldn't pick up what he was saying. "Renee is giving birth today."

Quil gasped. Today!? Of all days that child chose to leave its mother womb! He knew what day it chose…It was May 10. "Jared!," he hissed lowly, "This is bad for Harry and Renee!"

"I know! That's why we need these supplies for them before the Officers come!"

"What are they? If we split up we can save time."

"Here take this half of the list." Jared ripped the list in half and gave the top to Quil. "Get those items and run back to your mother's house, that's where the birth is gonna happen. Billy is already there helping Renee through it along with your mother." He nodded quickly looking over the list, it mostly consisted of water, medicine, and bandages, food and clothes…for the newborn. "Oh and here," Jared handed him a black overused duffel bag, "Put the supplies in here, we don't want the Patrols to know what we have."

Once he situated the bag over his torso, being mindful of his wound which was healing itself up nicely but he knew better, the elevator doors open and he waved to Jared as he took off. The doors revealed a rundown city, pipes rose out from the sectors below reaching to the ones above, steam spewed out from sewer holes. The houses were all clumped together allowing little room between them. The houses were built by hand during the beginning, most of the wood was slowly chipping, the metal roofing's were beginning to rust and have holes. In-between the houses were markets, children ran around laughing as they played with their homemade toys, parents talked to each other, buyers looked for things they needed to survive in the lower sectors while sellers yelled to get the attention of anybody around who has money…which wasn't a lot. _'Well…might as well get started.'_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The sun was almost done setting behind him, his shadow getting taller by the second. He jumped over broken down fences, puddles and annoying stray animals. _'Damn! Another Patrol Vehicle.'_ Quil skidded to a stop almost running out into the open street where a white vehicle was parked. It was bulky but sleek to handle the lower sectors tight spaces, a truck. Two human patrols with silver, sleek assault rifles stood guarding the vehicle and the building it was parked in front of. _'Have to find a way to go around them.'_

If he tried to cross the street the humans will spot him and search through his bag…but if he went around it took much longer. The more time he wasted the less chance the newborn will survive…survive the dreaded fate of being born on this day. He continued to look around him…there was a ladder that lead up to the roof of a building, if he could make the jump without any noise then he should be fine...he didn't want to go around the whole block if he could take a shortcut.

He smiled and was about to walk forward to the very unsteady looking ladder when all of a sudden a woman screamed. Naturally his body tensed…freezing him at the corner, barely visible to anyone's eyes.

"Please! You can't take him! He is just a baby! My baby! My newborn son!" A sob escaped the scared woman.

'_I know that voice,' _Quil thought as he turned his head to the scene. He saw Tiffany one of his mothers' oldest friends. She was in a long white robe; her black, long hair was matted with sweat and clung to her russet colored skin as she fought in the arms of a vampire Patrol Officer. She was only human so she couldn't fight back at all. Her dark brown eyes were red from her tears and anger.

"Please! We don't even know if he is a shifter! So you can't take him…I'm begging you!" She fell to her knees sobbing as a new wave of tears spilled down her face.

"Ma'am I'm sorry. The law states that no matter if the child is born a Shifter or not we must take them away on this day May 10." The vampire explained calmly to her. It actually seemed he felt sorry for her.

"Do you have a name for your child Ma'am?" An elderly woman open the back of the truck…three humans came out and the cries of newborns could be heard from inside. Quil felt tears in his eyes. _'All those children…taken and being punished for something they didn't do.'_ "Ma'am?" The same elderly woman turned just enough to see a bundle in her arms as a baby tanned arm rose in the air.

"E-Embry…his name is Embry Call." Tiffany stuttered. Quil looked at her closely and saw blood seeping through her clothes. _'How can these leeches handle themselves around this much blood?'_

One of the three humans wrote something on his pad and a thin bracelet came out from the top. You know the ones you get when you're at the hospital…those. He careful put it around the baby's arm as the second and third humans carried Embry to the truck to be with the other newborns.

He couldn't handle it anymore. Taking off at an incredible speed Quil silently climbed up the ladder making sure the leeches didn't hear him. He took a deep breath when he reached the roof and jumped it swiftly. _'Like an assassin!'_ Smiling he took off towards his home.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Billy!" Quil yelled as he slammed the door shut behind him. Jared rushed down the stairs with a bowl.

"Thank god! You're finally here! Billy! Quil is here with the bandages and medicine!" Jared handed him the bowl and took off with the duffel bag.

Because Quil wasn't prepared for anything to be in the bowl the contents spilled over the rim and all over him. Blood…Quil paled and rushed to the kitchen dumping the bowl in the badly used sink. He quickly turned on the faucet and had to wait a few seconds till water slowly started to come out.

"Quil after you're done with that I need your help in packing." Quils' mother came into view from down the stairs. He got most of his features from her except she had light brown eyes instead of dark brown. Her apron was covered in blood, again he paled. "Oh Quil! It's just a little blood."

"It's not that mother it's where it was…"

"Oh please! Act you age young man!"

"Yes mother…" Quil ducked his head in embarrassment.

Upstairs Renee was trying helplessly to not scream. The room around her was dark, the only light source was behind Billy and it was being held up by Jared. The flashlight pointed down towards Billy's working hands.

"Ok listen Renee you're almost done ok sweetheart…the baby is just about to pop out…" Jared was standing as still as possible.

'_Think I'm gonna be sick…'_ Jared thought as he saw the top of the baby's head start to come out. Excitement welled up inside of him replacing the disgust.

"That's it Renee…one more push." Billy quickly replaced his hand to be able to gently catch the little one. Renee was panting; her body was in so much pain, especially between her legs. She was tired, so very tired but she had to give one final push for her child. She bit into the wooden stick that was between her teeth and took a deep breath and pushed with all her might. Sweat poured down her body, her robe clinging to her, blood was everywhere in the sheets.

"Woah…" Jared breathed out as the baby was finally thrown into the new world. Billy quickly caught the child.

"Jared the small tub quickly." He blinked and rushed out of the room.

"Billy…" Renee panted. She took deep unsteady breaths, with her head leaning against the propped up billow.

"Hang on Renee just one minute." Billy looked down between the baby's legs and smiled softly. Just then Jared return with a small metal tub filled with warm water. They gently dipped the baby in and wiped the child down from all the blood. Jared then handed Billy the scissors, who then cut the umbilical cord. "Renee," Billy stood up and walked over to the side of the bed as Jared began to clean up the mess, "It's a girl." He smiled as he handed the bundled up little girl to Renee.

"A-A girl…my baby girl." Renee smiled as she looked down at her first child. The girl was had dark brown hair, dark blue eyes from her mother and russet colored skin. "You're so beautiful. Billy…what name means beautiful?" Renee took her daughters hands and checked if she had each little finger.

"The first one that comes to my mind is Isabella."

"Then Isabella It is then. Do you like that Isabella?" The baby smiled as she kicked her little legs.

"Billy! Renee!" Quil ran up the steps and skidded into the room.

"What is it Quil?"

"The Patrol is here…" He looked at Renee who paled and pulled her daughter closer to her, Isabella feeling the shift of her mother began to cry as banging was heard downstairs.

"Open up! Patrol is here and by law you must let us in!" A female voice yelled. She couldn't lose her…not when she didn't have even a full minute with her. She promised to herself she would take care of her. Gave her everything she could, she will not let them take her daughter away! _'They won't take my Isabella!'_ She pulled her baby away just enough to look at her daughter her stopped crying for a bit and gave her mother a smile with a bit of a laugh. Renee's eyes started to tear up. _'My beautiful girl…I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me one day.'_

The door was suddenly busted down as shouts and yells were heard.

Isabella began to cry again along with her mother.

**A/N: Please leave a review they always help me to write better! Thank you! Remember you can ask any questions you feel like asking me! XD Thanks a ton from Ulster Gold and segir for asking questions! You guys are great :)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I had a case of Writers Block! **** I did not know how to make this chapter even possible but after many rewrites of it I think I got it! So as usual I do not own the characters! Just the plot and any OC's! Please leave a review!**

**Segir's Questions:**

**No any child born on that day May 10 is taken away no matter what. Blood is tested but some do come out wrong, it will be explained later on in the story. Thank you for the questions and the review!**

**Ruaitae's Questions:**

**I do not know you are gonna have to find out like everyone else ;). Apparently due to this chapter the Patrol have taken her. Thank you for questioning and leaving a review on both chapters much love from me!**

**Thank you all who have reviewed! And again I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Please read and leave a review when you are done. Don't be afraid to ask a question!**

**Chapter 3 Schooling**

"Bellsy?"

I blinked looking up at a young boys face I could recognize anywhere. He had short black hair, his eyes brown and skin color russet. He wore what all Entrants did at their schooling years; dark blue shirt with a white logo of the Volturi and Humans on the back, white baggy short with holes in them and smudged with the work we put in everyday at the courtyard.

We were in the lobby area, _'If you can even call it that.' _It held tables that were worn down from decades of use, the blue paint chipping off revealing the rust underneath and seats sunken in from children seating on them. The walls were silver in color, made from some sort of metal. On each wall held windows that were tinted not allowing us to see the Patrol guards from the other side. Groups of children huddled around speaking in loud voices, laughing, cheering, wondering what their life would be like if they won the races and won over the hearts of the city. To become Champion.

"Hey Embry. What troubles you?" The look he was giving me told it all, his nose would crinkle when he was in deep thought along with his brow. Those brown eyes wandering into some dream or form of thought. He shook himself out of his thoughts and forced a smile.

"Well…" He paused and sat down next to me on the floor leaning his head back against the wall, "I was thinking..."

"Oh boy did it hurt?" I smiled

"Oh shut up!" He pushed my shoulder smiling a genuine smile on his lips. "It did not mind you! Anyways it's going to be our birthday next month…what do you think of that?"

I scoffed looking to a group of children playing tag, "I think it's another year in this hell hole."

"Besides that…I mean this specific birthday Bells."

"What about it? It's going to be the same as the last 10 birthdays we had."

"No I heard a group of Human students would be coming in to see us train. Some would be future Vampires, which means possible future Masters."

"Where did you hear this from?" I turned my body too face him, my eyebrows drawing downward in confusion.

"A guard was informing Dr. Cullen near my cell, he was tending too Jacks shin split."

"Well spill! What did he tell Dr. Cullen?"

"That he must be prepared to give the students a tour of the school." A tour? Future Masters. That means I have to do my best the next month, I will do my best! There's no way in hell I'm gonna lose to these lesser shifters. They can't even keep up with me when we run for miles on end; they can't keep up when we do the obstacle courses. I shouldn't fall behind…ever. I will become Champion! "That's not all he said though."

"What else?"

"That we will be given a new trainer."

"A new trainer? Why would we be given a new trainer? Master Pexus trains us well enough." Master Pexus has worked at the school for over 50 years. He was a tall white human, black hair turning grey. Green eyes would make you doubt your own abilities. His muscles would be constricted from tight shirts. Well respected amongst the Vampire Society for providing such entertainment, it surprised me that Aro didn't promote him to become a supernatural. He training was well known across the world, he was the only trainer that actually showed respect to Shifters.

"He has that's why he left. He has trained for so long and so well in this school he has finally moved up the ranks! To the highest of them…He is now training the soon to be Champion Paul!"

"The Volturis son Entrant? Aro hired him?!" I stood up shocked. Pexus...the best trainer to ever breath is training that scum of a Shifter! "No that can't be…Pexus would never stoop so low as Paul."

"In his eyes it's not stooping low…he is reaching the heavens."

"In my eyes he betrayed us…In return I will have Paul quivering beneath my fangs."

"If you can even make it up the ranks!"

I scoffed turning around as the doors opened. End of Free Time. "I will…Embry the next time you will hear of me, it'll be heard by the screams of my people." I smirked evilly walking in formation with my group of Shifters as Embry brushed beside me.

"Let's pray you don't die before then…Champion." He hissed smirking back at me, "I want a go at you before you are out of my reach."

"I cannot wait for that day…" I gripped his shoulder with my scarred hand, "Brother."

"Sister..." He gripped mine in return and went back into formation with his group.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

My cell…my only home I knew of. What would be my home after I leave this school? Would it be worse than this? Instead of a wooden bed with overused blankets and pillows with barely any stuffing in them, would there be just the ground to sleep? Instead of my own room would I have to share? I wouldn't mind as long as the others don't disturb me, if they do ill put them in their place quickly.

My blue eyes looked around my cell, the same metallic walls, wooden bed and nightstand, a cell door that opens up to a swipe of a card. The door had an opening that's closed at the moment but would allow food and other materials to pass through. I wonder who our new trainer would be. Would it be an everyday trainer, one with hatred towards the Shifters? _'I shouldn't allow my thoughts to wonder. My mind should focus solely on becoming a Champion. One day mother and father would see how great of a child they had lost; I'm not some scum of a Shifter. I will not allow myself to be called a bastard!'_

I growled low in my throat, my fists clenching as the room brightened making me blinded for a second till my eyes have grown accustomed to the source. The borders of the room had light strips running all around the bottom of them. I stood to attention, my arms raised upward and masking my emotions behind a stoned face.

Years of constant whips hitting my flesh made me stone from my body wavering as I wait for my cell door to open.

_**Flashback**_

_** My scream echoed off the metal walls as the guard whipped my hands. That blasted thing having little sharp knives at the end of it that cut deep into skin. This guard had his face covered by a helmet so I couldn't exact my revenge on him by lacing up his drink.**_

_** "Your arms should be raised! Waiting to shackled like the mongrel you are Pup!"**_

_** "I'm sorry Patrol!" I yelled raising my arms up once more. Blood was seeping down too my elbows and dripping onto the dark wooden floor.**_

_** "The next time they are not raised it'll be double the punishment." He growled out between teeth putting the whip back beside his hip.**_

_** End Flashback**_

__"Isabella good morning. How did you sleep?" A human man, probably in his early thirties came into view. He had blonde hair that was in disarray, a blue button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black slacks and black shiny shoes.

"Very well Dr. Cullen, I'm very eager to start my days training and too meet this new trainer I heard rumor of." I replied back just as politely as he had asked. This man is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, he is a doctor. He tends to our injuries and never treated us wrongly for our wounds. Like some other doctors they would purposely cause more harm than good saying that us getting wounds is a weakness. Not from Dr. Cullen. This man would check the wound, smile and make a joke about how reckless we are.

"Well that's good to hear. I heard the trainer is very hard but is an honest man." He smiled showing his pearly whites as his skin crinkles around his grey eyes.

I smiled back as the guard came through and put on two metal bands around my wrists. Their coldness hitting my still sleepy body like a bolt of lightning but was soon replaced with warmth when a white light appeared from between the two connecting them and becoming stronger than steel.

"Check." The guard grunted out as I pulled my arms apart but not being able to break the light. "Clear."He nodded to Dr. Cullen and stood positioned outside of my cells doorway.

"Alright Isabella has anything been bothering you since yesterday?" Dr. Carlisle grabbed the chair from the guardsmen and sat down. "How about your midsection? I heard you took some blow from one of the younger students."

"Nothing is wrong doctor and that blow was nothing it merely took the breath out of me." I replied as he slowly checked me over asking for permission to lift a piece of clothing every now and then.

"I see well if there is nothing wrong I will be going to check on the others. Is there anything else you wish to ask?" Another good thing about this doctor. He takes his time to let you voice your thoughts.

"Yes, aside from hearing about the new trainer, I also heard that you will be escorting a group of human students around this building."

"I will be. This group is taught by my wife Esme."

"That is unusual."

"What is?"

"A group of humans coming to the school. Wouldn't that cause problems for Vampires if they see how we live?"

"It might but this group of students is…how do I put this?" He tapped his chin in deep thought.

"They are from wealthy families?"

"Well…yes if you want to put it that way."

"Will they become Vampire because of that?"

"Some might…but not all remember there is a strict process on how many humans can be turned and who."

There's a process? Wouldn't Vampires want the most wealthiest to turn? Or is that in some kind of treaty that I do not know about. I bowed low to Carlisle for he is higher in the social ladder than I. "Thank you doctor for checking on my health and answering my questions."

"You do not need to thank me Isabella, I'm more than happy to make sure your health is at its peak." He smiled, patted my shoulder and left the room taking his chair with him. The guard that stood at the doorway followed him while another came inside and pulled me out of my cell. I heard a clang as my door was closed, my eyes trained forward to the older Shifter in front of me, my back straight as I stood still waiting for the order to move out into the court yard as Dr. Carlisle finished his check on the rest of my group.

The younger Shifters are paired off with an older one. They do this to make us push harder, to be better than the older one. Pushing us to our limits, something I love to do. My partner is two years older than me, and apparently he is my cousin. His name is Brady Fuller; he stood at 5'0 feet tall, and had the entire features wolf Shifters have. Brown hair, russet skin and brown eyes. He will also start training on how to shift since the expected age of that happening are thirteen.

"Cousin." I merely said glaring at him.

"Bastard." He scoffed back.

He and I had a history of fights since he heard I was the bastard child of Henry Clearwater. He believes that I'm a half-breed, someone unworthy of the title Shifter. _'I will show you mutt. I may be a bastard but I still have the blood of a wolf flowing through my veins.'_ I growled back at him.

"Listen here Bastard, once when you learn you cannot shift into a wolf I will be there to laugh at your face. You do not have the great Clearwater bloodline."

"I was the firstborn for the Clearwater's from Henry, my father."

"So? Is that supposed to change your fate?"

"Move out you mutts!" As one we turned to our left and started marching out, side by side.

"My fate is being Champion." I spat out. He merely laughed as the sun hit our skin the first time this day.

My eyes roamed the courtyard. It was big of course, full of dirt and sand, no shade whatsoever. Obstacle courses ranging from jumping over huge gaps to climbing high walls. Very high wooden poles were placed; our goal is to reach the top without slipping once. Other materials were also there such as weights and bowls filled with water for us to drink.

My eyes flew past all this as my line went to the left and spread out into a wide half circle, the line to the right of me completing it. For in the middle of this circle stood a man taller than any of us. 7'0 feet tall he stood with no shirt on and black cotton sweats. His skin tone makes me believe he is of Hispanic race. He was bald with very hard Black eyes, his muscle larger than I have ever seen on a man. I was shocked though. Every trainer I have ever met bore no mark or blemish on their skin but this man, he was covered in scars. Ranging from small little scratches to a 4 huge scars across his entire face. No doubt those are the scars from a set of claws from a wolf. _'Who is this man?'_

"Shifters! My name is Maximus!" I jumped slightly cursing myself and slowly steadied my body back to stone. His voice was like a hammer banging on pure stone. Loud, as cold as steal it hurt my ears. "I will be your new trainer!" He turned slowly in a circle facing each of us that's when I noticed that one of the scars on his face went around to the side, his left ear gone. "I am not your friend, nor am I your enemy! I will not treat you horribly so long as you show me respect! I expect every one of you too meet up to my expectations of you. My Goal!" At this he stopped turning and looked straight ahead at nothing. "To make sure you have the skills to survive."

Skills to survive. What I need is strength and speed. There is no skill needed. My whole life was spent training on improving my body, conditioning it to reach its maximum peak. My muscles are as hard as they can get, defined and smooth. I cut my black hair off so it's short, not even allowing it too past my ears for it will only be a bother to my training. My tanned skin can be able to withstand the blistering heat of the sun for more than a few hours. Too me, my body is at its perfection for my age.

"Now…this is how it's going to work. Your training today is simple." He walked out of the circle, picked up an 8 foot wooden block as thick as his arm came back and dropped it in front of a Shifter. She blinked looking at it then back up at Maximus. As if commanded the guards came and took of our cuffs. "You will have this block of wood on your shoulders! Behind your head! You will be grouped up by random and walk in a circle until I say to stop! Is that clear?!"

_'What the hell? Is that it? For such a tough looking guy he isn't so in his trainings.' _I chuckled rubbing my wrists and went to go get my wooden block with the rest of the group. _'Piece of cake.'_ My left shoulder flew forward as something hard brushed past my shoulder. My eyes glaring daggers at Brady's head. _'Piece of cock.'_ I growled.

I bent down grabbing my piece in the middle and lifted up. "Holy shit!" I yelled falling down on my ass. I wasn't the only one. Brady was next to me as we looked at each other in shock. _'What the hell!?'_

"As you all have noticed these are not regular wooden blocks!" I looked around. Everyone in the group was having trouble lifting the damn things! No one can even pick it up a centimeter! "These blocks!" He picked mine up with one hand and placed it on one of its butt ends making it stand a foot over his head. "Are filled with lead, metal and stone! At my command. Your first task in this training is to lift it up onto your shoulders!"

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?!" I yelled voicing everyone's concerns.

He stared down at me. I gulped, those black eyes regarding me. "Your gonna have to figure that out, now will you?" He whispered pushing my block back down onto the ground. A loud WHACK was heard as the ground shook. I growled at him and stood up taking my shirt off to reveal my toned upper body and my white sports bra. Throwing the shirt on the floor I went to my block and looked down at it. _'Forget what I said earlier about him.'_

With a shake of my head I bent back down and tried to lift it again.


	4. Chapter 4 Training

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all who favorite this story and added me or the story to their watch list! It means so much to me that readers would want to know more about my story :) I hope I was able to satisfy everyone with this chapter. It's a bit longer and starts heading into the plot!**

**To the Reviewers**

**Wolf-Babe125: I hope I didn't make you wait too long in this update!**

**Guest 1: Here is your next chapter and the wait wasn't as long LOL!**

**Zelda's Hero: Hope this was the chapter you were looking forward too!**

**Guest 2: Thank you for liking this story! The numbers on Vampire Society do not rise nor fall, like I said to other Reviewers itll be explained in later chapters how the system works :) thank you for asking a question!**

**Anyways! I do not own the characters they belong to Stephanie. The only thing I own are my own characters and the plot of this story. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 Training**

"Gah! Why can't I pick up that stupid fucking block!?" I yelled pacing my cell. It's been two weeks since Maximus first came to this school. Two weeks since I was trying my damn hardest to pick that fucker up. Granted I was still ahead of the rest of the Shifters but still, shouldn't we all be able to pick it up? Shouldn't I? It's just a block filled to the brim with materials, what's the point of this? I had two more weeks left before the Human Students come to see us. _'How the hell am I suppose to lift it up? I can barely pick it up a couple of inches. He then expects us to put it on our shoulders! Fucking nuts I say.'_

I sighed reaching for my shirt and stopped. I looked closely at my left hand that hovered in the air above my bed. My knuckles, swollen to the size of a gumdrop from how many times I punched the block out of pure frustration. Turning my hand over my eyes widened. Deep gashes littered my palm and fingers, my whole hand bruised having that nasty purple and green color. Blood seeped from the cracks as I stretched my hand out wincing as the cold air hit my open wounds. When did this happen? _'Shit how am I suppose to train today with these hands?'_

I quickly pulled on my shirt and raised my arms. The same routine happened every morning but this time Dr. Cullen is going to see too my wounds. I will not allow my hands to get in the way of my training.

When the cuffs were back on my wrists Carlisle came through the door and placed his chair behind him. Today he wore a black button up, the sleeves again rolled up, beige dress pants and the same black dress shoes he wore all the time, his hair was neat today.

"Woah what have we here?" Carlisle took my hands in his, gentle but firm.

"Well the knuckles are swollen cause of how many times I've punched the block out of anger. The gashes I don't know." I explained watching Carlisle's hands roam over my hands.

"Well, if you would have shifted already then your hands would've healed in no time. Alas you're still a child. What I'm gonna do is put some ointment on your knuckles to help the swelling go down, then disinfect your wounds and wrap your hands up. Seems like you will have more scars to add to your collection." He chuckled beckoning the guard over with his kit.

"Will I be able to train today?"

"Most certainly not Isabella. You will only cause your hands too be worse than they are now."

"Please Carlisle; I must train until I get that blasted block up." I winced as he rubbed some clear liquid on my knuckles making them shine.

"Why? You could do other training that doesn't involve your hands."

"No, I want to pick that up. If I don't Carlisle then Maximus will think I am weak. I'm not weak." I growled.

"I'm for certain he wont think of you as being weak Isabella. What's gotten into you that you want to prove you can do this?" When he finished bandaging my hands I flexed them. The white clothes made it hard to fully close my hands into fists but I will still be able to grab.

"I'm begging Carlisle. Please let me train…I want to prove to everyone that I'm worth something, I want a chance to become the greatest, to prove even my parents that they gave up someone as great as me." He sighed running his hand though his hair messing it up a bit.

"If they get any worse I will be putting my foot down." I nodded happily as he stood up and patted my shoulder like he always does before he leaves.

Outside I was looking down at the block. Now that I'm seeing it and not solely focus on picking it up I can see where I cut my hands along the edges. Blood covered it and small holes from my knuckles. The sun was blazing against my bare back causing sweat to run down my neck. The grunts of the group and the occasional thud of the block was the only source of sound as Master Maximus walked around eyeing everyone of us. His hands were clasps firmly behind his back.

"Is your starring going to will the block onto your shoulders Isabella?" Maximus asked stopping by my side.

"No Master…I was just thinking of a better ways to pick it up before I even attempt it." He nodded and left. I sighed grabbing the middle of the block, my hands protesting as if telling me, "No! No more please!" I grunted as I used my legs to lift it up, my arms slowly doing the work before I felt them start to shake. "No damn you." I hissed through my teeth feeling sweat form on my arms and legs. My muscles protested at the sheer weight, at how long they must endure this madness. It burned my entire body.

Gasping I dropped the block. _'That time I lifted to 6 inches. No not good enough.' _My hands started to bleed through the material but I didn't pay attention. For hours we continued, by the time it was lunch break it looked as if I jumped into a lake. My whole body had a layer of sweat; I could feel my clothing sticking to me as I moved too put my shirt in my back pocket letting it hang as I grabbed an empty bowl and cup from the set up tables at the end of the courtyard. I could feel the sweat dripping off of my shirt and onto the ground, seeping into my shorts.

"Bastard it seems youre not as great as you thought you were." I growled turning around to face Brady in the line.

"I wouldn't speak Brady; you can't lift it higher than I can."

"I so can! You just haven't been paying attention."

"I pay attention, what sort of Champion would I be if I didn't?" I smirk turning back around and had my cup fill with water by one of the cooks and my bowl filled with rice and meat with some sort of gravy.

Embry was sitting against the wall eating his meal when I sat down next to him. "So how are you in the training?" He asked through a mouthful of food.

"Damn thing." He laughed some of his food spraying onto the ground next to me. "Hey now!" I yelled moving away a bit.

"I'm sorry. Holy hell!" He grabbed my arm just as I placed my cup down on the ground.

"Hey watch it! We only get so much for water Embry!" His eyes didn't look up at me but down at my hands. "Earth to Embry, anyone home?" I looked down. My hands were now in the open because the bandages were ripped to shreds from the block. Skin was hanging off and you can see my muscles.

"Bells what are you trying to accomplish here? You're injuring yourself way too much."

"I'm trying to prove that I'm not a Bastard!" wrenching my hands away I started to eat angrily.

"You are not a Bastard Bella. You already know what happened between your parents."

"Yeah yeah, my father imprinted after he impregnated my mother."

"It's not his fault or yours. So just take a break."

"No because if I do then Brandy would surely think he has bested me."

"He hasn't, have you seen Brandy? He isn't even near your strength or speed." I glared down at my cup. Embry doesn't understand. He is a Bastard like me; he didn't know who his father was. He doesn't have to commit his energy into proving his bloodline is the strongest. He and I are the outcasts in our group, the only Bastard children.

"It doesn't matter Embry, if I even slow down a bit it allows the others to catch up to me."

"Well fine, let's strike up a deal then."

"What do you mean?"

"A bargain that favors us both."

"I'm listening." I put my empty bowl aside and grabbed my cup wincing at the pain in doing so.

"Tutor me, it helps me in getting ahead of the others and it lets your hands rest." He smiled also putting his empty plates aside. "What do you say Sister?"

"There is no one else I would rather see rise next to me other than my Brother. You have a deal," We gripped each other's forearms him and I being mindful of my hand. "But that's doesn't mean ill go easy on you."

"Of course not! I would pound you to the ground if you do!" We laughed and continued to talk some more before Maximus called us back into training.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

"Hello Aro it's a surprise to see you here, I thought I wasn't gonna see you till next week." Carlisle stood up from his desk. His room was filled to the brim with bookshelves, hundreds of books on Shape shifting culture and medicine. Of course it was hard to find books these days; they are mostly for looks for Carlisle downloaded the data into his glass tablet years ago. Carlisle's desk had glass at the top as all desks due these days but he added his own touch by using a wooden study desk to surround the glass. His chair was the same color as the desk a dark ruby red with beige cushions. To top off the room old painting from the past stood against the walls; from ancient medieval battles to the civil wars in America. Carlisle had an unusual taste in today's world.

"Yes well I wanted to surprise my old friend." Aro smiled his golden eyes twinkling with hidden jokes. Carlisle chuckled and walked around his desk embracing Aro in a tight hug. Aro returned the gesture but made sure not to snap his human friend in half.

"What brings you here so early?"

"Well first let's catch up. I want to know what I've missed in the years I've became a vampire."

"Years? Wow time sure does fly by hasn't it?" They both sat down on a black leather couch near a wall made of glass overlooking the training courtyard. Aro was in his mid twenties when he was turned, he had long jet black hair that went past his shoulders. His skin was so pale and cold, a trait all Vampires have.

"Yes eight years actually since I've turned."

"Wow make me feel old why don't you." They both laughed.

"Anyways, how's your wife Carlisle? Last I saw of her she was still in school getting her degree."

"She's doing great, she graduated top of her class. She's actually going to be here when you come and see the Entrants; it's her group of students."

"I'll be sure to say hello and catch up with her as well."

"She will be happy to hear that you will do so. What of your sister? Didyme."

"Before she was able to turn she died in a tragic car accident."

"Oh Aro I'm terribly sorry."

"It's ok, not your fault."

"What about her twins? Jane and Alec?"

"They were put under my care since I was the closest relative to them."

"But Marcus? He still lives right?"

"He does but he hasn't gotten over the lost of my sister. He isn't fit to take care of them even though he is a Vampire now; he lost his mate after all."

"What keeps him moving? I heard that once a Vampire loses their mate they lose themselves."

"His children of course. He still lives for them." Aro looked down. "Alec looks more like my sister every day, and Jane well she inherited my mother's blonde hair and has my sisters eyes. I hope to change them one day if they are willing."

"Has Marcus seen them?"

"He has, he broke down crying when he saw them. I couldn't blame him." Carlisle nodded sadly.

"I believe I would be the same way if I lost Esme."

"Same here for Sulpicia." They both sat in silence for a few minutes the only sounds occupying them was the loud thuds coming from the courtyard. "Carlisle I've been thinking." The doctor looked at Aro, his brow crinkling in confusion. "Become a Vampire like me. I can't stand the thought of losing two of my closest friends because of mortality."

"Aro we've talked about this, Esme and I don't want to become Vampires. We just want to live our lives, have a family and let time just do the rest." Carlisle placed a hand on Aro's shoulder. "I'm glad that you are trying to keep me from death old friend, but one way or another we must part ways."

Aro nodded swiftly and stood up. "Well then old friend let's get down to business, let's see these Entrants that Maximus is training yes?"

"Of course." They both walked down the hallway, passing guards along the way until they reached a metal door. Carlisle swiped his card down the slot and it opened swiftly with a quick hiss.

They were met with the blistering heat. Carlisle turned to Aro in hopes of seeing his skin shine like the diamonds. Aro wore black dress pants, a sleeveless button up shirt and black dress shoes. He was met with Aro smirking at him.

"Sorry Carlisle but we have this cream to block our skin from the sun."

"Since when?" Carlisle asked in disbelief

"Not your arms Hedrick!"

"But that's where all my strength comes from!" The two of them stopped their conversation and turned towards the courtyard. The trainer Maximus was hovering over an Entrant who was poorly trying to lift a block off the ground.

"Are all these Entrants so weak they can't lift a block?" Aro was in disbelief, how could he be spending his business and time on these Shifters.

"No Aro, those blocks are different. Maximus had them filled to the brim with all types of materials."

"What's the point of this exercise?"

"I do not know let's ask the man himself. Maximus! Would you please spare a moment?" Maximus gave a few more words to the Entrant he scolded and walked briskly over to them.

"Carlisle, never thought I would see the day that you step foot on this courtyard." His was speaking regularly but to the two smaller men it sounded like he was shouting.

"Yes well, I was just showing an old friend that his investments are not being used stupidly."

"Hello Maximus my name is Aro Volturi. I run this entire facility and many more like it."

"Mr. Volturi it's a pleasure to meet you sir." Maximus bowed low to him. Carlisle lifted his eyes and spotted Isabella helping Embry lift the block, her bindings were completely off and she was pointing to his legs and back, her mouth moving.

"If you would excuse me gentlemen, my doctor side of me is coming out and I need to help Isabella with her bindings." They both nodded and went back to talking to each other about the exercise. Carlisle walked towards the two shifters and as he got closer he could now understand what she was telling her friend.

"-it's where all the power comes from. Not your arms, they are merely the shelf off holding the block. To lift you must use your legs and back."

"I see your becoming the Training Master now Isabella." Years of training came to her in a second as she stood up straighter; arms locked at her sides and bowed low to the doctor. He could see how much she worked hard, her body was giving signs of continuous stress, her muscles spamming and twisted themselves every now and then, sweat rolling heavily off of her face and hair. The clothes sticking to her as if they needed her to survive.

"Dr. Carlisle I did not expect to see you here." He looked over to her friend to see him in the same position she was in.

"Please both of you stand straight, I'm here on business and I saw your bindings came off. Let me rewrap you Isabella."

As he worked in taking off the old ones he noticed Embry going back to the block. "Doctor? Who is that Vampire with you?"

"That is Aro Volturi he is an old friend of mine when we were children."

"Thee Aro Volturi! The man who is the father of Alec, the owner to Paul?"

"That'll be him."

"How come you never spoke of your relationship with him?" Carlisle stepped back after he rewrapped her hands putting the extra binding roll he had with him all the time into his pocket.

"You never asked little one."

"Carlisle who is this you're talking too!" Aro walked over with Maximus behind him, he saw Isabella stand straighter and lifted her chin up in the air. Her shifter genes probably warning her of the threat.

"This is Isabella, the bastard child of Henry Clearwater."

"Well, well! I heard from Maximus that you are the strongest of the bunch and ill-tempered when it comes down to you being a bastard."

"My Lord," Isabella stood straight up eyeing him with cold blue eyes. "Me being a bastard does not make me ill-tempered."

"What's this? Blue eyes? Carlisle I never seen blue eyes in a shifter before."

"Neither have I Aro." Carlisle noted that Aro completely ignored Isabella's statement. "It seems to be nothing though, just something she picked up from her human mother."

"Do you know who your mother is child?"

"Just that her name is Renee my lord."

"Mmm…let me see your strength child. Lift up that block."

Isabella bowed and went to her block stained with blood and grime. All three watched as she slowly started to lower her legs down by bending at the knee, her fingers twitching against the wooded block. With a huff she pushed against the block with her upper body and using that momentum she quickly pulled her body back using her weight and locked her arms, lifting the block up to 45 degrees. Sweat started to form against her arms and running down her neck onto the ground until she couldn't hold onto it any longer. A loud CWACK went through the courtyard as dust swelled up from underneath the block.

Aro clapped his hands happily while Isabella bowed low again panting heavily. "She's marvelous! I'll tell Jane about her, maybe she will put a few biddings on her until Isabella's Drafting season comes in!"

Maximus saw his student go rigid and he glared eyeing her. "Jane? Your niece? Isn't she in your Patrol Force?" Carlisle asked

"Yes but she wants to try her hand at the Racing Leagues, my nephew betted that she can't beat him when he has Paul. Oh you know Jane, Carlisle she can't deny a bet! I'll tell her about Isabella, I promised her she can try her hand at this business but if she fails she must come back to the Patrol Force. She may only have one Racer Wolf; I think Isabella's the one for her." Aro chatted on smiling widely.

"Well if Jane is serious about this and she considers buying Isabella then I must advice her to come to the meeting next week with the Entrants along with the students. It'll give your niece a chance to see Isabella in person." Maximus put his two cents in looking away from his student back at his lord.

"Oh splendid idea Maximus! I'll tell her to come with me. No doubt Alec will come as will to also inform her and give her advice."

"Not advice old friend, just to tease her more like." Carlisle smiled as he and Aro walked out of the courtyard.

Maximus turned back to his students his voice cutting through the courtyard. "Trainings over for the day! Back to your rooms!" Isabella ignored him as she watched Aro leave the courtyard. Did she just hear them right? Was she going to be bought once her schooling is over?

**So what do you think? Good or bad? Please leave a review and let me know what you think! And again do not be afraid to ask any questions! Till next time my fellow readers! Peace!**


End file.
